Conventional windows for homes or the like normally include a screen which consists of an aluminum frame having a fiber mesh screen material held in place with a flexible spline. The screen material is layered over the frame and the spline is rolled into a groove on the screen frame to tightly secure the screen material to the frame. Heretofore, the rolling procedure or spline positioning procedure was accomplished by a small hand-held roller. In order to seat the spline in the prior art method, a great amount of arm pressure was required. The required amount of arm pressure made it difficult from some employees to perform the same and many employees have developed tendonitis which resulted in lost production time and increased workers compensation claims.
In applicant's opinion, the apparatus disclosed in the co-pending application represented a significant advance in the art. The instant invention is believed to be an improvement over the apparatus of the co-pending application in that it has more adjustments, is smaller and more compact, and operates in an extremely smooth fashion. Further, the device of this invention is mounted on a rail positioned under the work bench.
It is therefore a principal object of the invention to provide an apparatus for seating an elongated flexible spline in a window screen frame to secure a flexible screen material thereto.
Yet another object of the invention is to provide an apparatus for seating an elongated flexible spline in a window screen frame to secure a flexible screen material thereto which does not require the exertion of arm pressure to accomplish the same.
Still another object of the invention is to provide an apparatus for seating an elongated flexible spline in a window screen frame which is more efficient than methods heretofore employed.
Yet another object of the invention is to provide an apparatus for seating an elongated flexible spline in a window screen frame which reduces employee fatigue and which reduces lost productivity.
Yet another object of the invention is to provide an apparatus for seating an elongated flexible spline in a window screen frame which permits an increase in the diameter of the spline thereby resulting in a more durable product.
Still another object of the invention is to provide an apparatus for seating an elongated flexible spline in a window screen frame which results in a product having a tight uniform screen.
Yet another object of the invention is to provide an apparatus for seating an elongated flexible spline in a window screen frame which is able to compensate for various widths and thicknesses of the frame.
Yet another object of the invention is to provide an apparatus for seating an elongated flexible spline in a window screen frame which is extremely compact.
Still another object of the invention is to provide an apparatus for seating an elongated flexible spline in a window screen frame which is easy to operate.
Still another object of the invention is to provide a device of the type described above which is economical of manufacture, durable in use and refined in appearance.
These and other objects of the present invention will be apparent to those skilled in the art.